Bloom X Riven
by narutolover5110
Summary: The winx club are now seniors at Alfea. But things are about to change relationships will be lost and new ones will be formed. But most of all Bloom must battle an evil that only she can fight.


"Speaking"

Flash back / Dream 'Thoughts'

"Song Lyrics"

The winx club are now seniors at Alfea. But things are about to change relationships will be lost and new ones will be formed. But most of all Bloom must battle an evil that only she can fight. She must fight herself and chose what life she wants to live. Dark or Light.

**Chapter 1 ~ New Year**

Bloom woke up as the sun shone through her window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and then looked around it was a Saturday. They had been back at school for a week and in Blooms opinion it was the longest week she had ever lived. She pulled the covers off her legs and swung then down onto the cold floorboards. She stood up and stretched today she was going on a date with Sky, and she hooped it would actually happen this time. For the past 5 or 6 weeks when ever the scheduled a date Sky would always call at the last minute and say he was really busy and couldn't make it but sometimes he forgot all together and didn't even bother about calling.

She grabbed a new outfit she had bought over the summer and headed for the shower. Around 10 minutes later she got out and dried her self off and then go into her new outfit. She was wearing black short shorts that had the words HOT STUFF written in fire red letters across the ass. She had a fire red boob tube top on that finished about 3 inches above her belly button. Over the summer she had got her belly button pierced and she had a belly ring that the two crystal parts were also fire red. She slipped on so black skater shoes and then she combed her hair so it lay straight. She grabbed her mobile slid it into her shorts pocket. Then she waved to the girls and left she walked out of Alfea's gates and waited at the entrance.

An hour had past and then another. Bloom sighed he had forgot again.

'I'm starting to think if this relationship is even worth being in any more' Bloom thought as she was about to go back inside but then decided to go for a walk and clear her mind. She walked for what seemed forever but she had lost track of where she was going because she was to deep in thought.

She had entered a clearing and then she noticed she was pretty far away from Alfea. She recognised the clearing this is where the boys sometime come to ride. And her face lit up when she saw a familiar bike and person.

The person rode over and halted to a stop and then took of his helmet to reveal his face.

"Hey Bloom" Riven said. Bloom almost gasped when she saw him he looked different. Same face but his hair was messier and spikier all over it gave him the bad boy look and he pulled it off perfectly. Then she noticed that his body looked fitter and stronger.

"Hey" Bloom said with a friendly smile

"What are you doing out here shouldn't you be on a date with Sky from like 3 hours ago" Riven asked and Bloom sighed and shook her head.

"He was a no show," Bloom explained

"Bummer" Riven said

"Yea he has been blowing me off for over 5 weeks now" Bloom said

"Well then is he worth it" Riven asked as he got off his. Bloom looked at him kind of shocked as they both went and sat under a tree.

"Look Bloom Sky is one of my best mates but you are also my friend so I'm just trying to help" Riven said and she nodded

"Thanks Riven" Bloom said with a soft smile. "I don't know anymore… I don't even know how I feel about him and frankly I don't know if this relationship is even worth being in anymore because its obvious it doesn't mean much to him," Bloom said

"So what are you going to do" Riven asked. Bloom thought then smiled

"I'm not going to think about him and have a fun day," Bloom explained

"Ok then" Riven said standing up and pulling Bloom to her feat as well.

"After today you are going to be one of the best riders in the world" Riven laughed pointing towards the high-tech bike.

"You will teach me," Bloom asked

"Sure" Riven said with a smile. This threw Bloom a bit he was smiling he barely ever smiled. And when he smiled it made him look 10 times hotter.

"Shall we" Riven asked in a formal tone holding out a hand and Bloom took it.

"Lead the way" Bloom said but couldn't help but giggle.

The day went on and it was full of laughter.

Riven was holding Blooms waist keeping her steady.

The sun was getting lower in the sky.

Bloom jumped off the bike and pulled the helmet of and looked around at Riven who was smiling at her. She threw her arms in the air

"I did it" Bloom yelled laughing and then she didn't know why she did it but she ran up to Riven and jumped and hugged him. Riven laughed and caught her holding her off the ground and then he spun them around a few times. Bloom arched her body so her face was just in front of Riven's.

"You're a great teacher," Bloom giggled

"And you're not that bad of a student" Riven grinned and then let her down.

Suddenly Bloom yawned.

"I think its past someone's bed time" Riven teased Bloom stuck her tongue out at him but then yawned again.

"Come on ill give you a ride back to Alfea" Riven offered and Bloom nodded her head. As Riven took the helmet and then gave Bloom a spear. Bloom rapped her arms around Riven's waist as they took off. Within minutes they were pulling up in Alfea's courtyard. Bloom got off the bike and took the helmet off and pushed a button on the side so it dissembled and fold into a small square. Bloom handed the helmet to Riven and he put it away. Suddenly Bloom heard the name being called they both looked around to see the girls all running up to her.

"Bloom have you just got back from your date we thought you were getting back ages ago" Stella asked

"No actually I didn't go on the date Sky stood me up," Bloom said

"Then who" Layla began to ask who gave her a ride back but Riven answered it by taking off his helmet.

"Hey" Riven said

"Ok I'm confused" Tecna said

"Well I'm sure Bloom will explain it to you girls but I got to be going" Riven said and then he turned to Bloom.

"You did awesome today," Riven said and then he put his helmet back on and he was gone.

The girls walked into their dorm room lounge room and all sat down around the coffee table.

"So Bloom what happened," Flora asked. And then Bloom started to explain everything to them.

"And that's it" Bloom said after she finished telling them her story. Bloom hesitated and then looked over at Musa. Musa saw this and smiled.

"Bloom its ok" Musa said "For one me and Riven never dated and we like being friends anyway and two I have a new boyfriend remember Rick he transferred to Red Fountain for his senior year and he loves music as much as I do" Musa explained Bloom smiled and nodded her head.

"I think I'm going to break up with Sky" Bloom said suddenly and everyone gasped but understood why.

"I think it's the best thing you can do Bloom" Stella said kindly

"I'll go see him tomorrow then" Bloom said


End file.
